Edge of Oblivion: Titan's fall
by FlufflePufflePonies
Summary: This story has THE Chaos and NO betrayed Percy. T for minor gore and swearing. Athena strode up to Zeus, who glowered down at Olympus beneath him. "When will we tell them?" The Goddess of Wisdom asked her father, a quizzical expression on her face. "My dear, we have kept this secret for eons." "Well," Athena replied. "They won't wait for long." ON HIATUS, not discontinued
1. Prologue

**Edge of Oblivion Attempt 2. Begin.**

 **Chapter 0:**

 **Tartarus, Gateway to Chaia;**

"We're here," Theialla said, her invisibility fading away as she walked through the broad caverns. One of the young men behind her nodded. "Yes. We're here. We've already sent emissaries to the gods. We'll need to fight through here to make it up to Olympus."

The teen behind both of them laughed, twirling around, the ribbons on his leather armor flying around. "Looks like they got the welcome party in the wrong place," Alaros told the both of them. "Well, let's go. I've been told about how good the Gods look, especially their children!"

 **Mount Olympus, Palace of the gods;**

Athena finished her hundredth lap around the clearing. She had been waiting for hours for the gateway to arrive, but as the emissary had told the Olympians, there was a large chance of it warping into the underworld or even Tartarus.

The goddess of wisdom sighed as she beheld what remained of the welcoming committee; a couple of minor gods and goddesses who stumbled around, bored out of their minds. The area the gateway was supposed to arrive in was still empty.

Until out of nowhere a metallic humming noise erupted, so loud all the immortals went rigid. A flash of light appeared 10 feet in the air and a portal appeared right below, on the other side what looked like deep red caves with veins of lava in the cavern walls.

As the remaining immortals ran away or pulled out weapons Athena's armor appeared over her dress, her spear and shield appearing in her hands. A white haired teenager, Alaros, fell out of the portal, 3 hellhounds leaping out after him. Alaros whipped out his hands, knives flying into the hound's eyes. As the monsters turned to dust, Ikaros and Theialla lept out, explosions flying out behind them.

Right as a huge monster started bellowing, Alaros warped in front of the portal, throwing his arms out and closing the portal, effectively sealing the bridge. Above the portal, the flashing light finally spread out into the form of a massive mirror. A stargate.

5 seconds later, another rift appeared, but this one was dark and gloomy. A hand shot out, reaching for Ikaros. The young man sliced it in half, pulling his 10 foot runic blade out of nowhere to destroy the appendage. The 2 halves recoiled back into the portal, just in time for Theialla to cast a rune over it that dispelled it. Athena lowered her spear, walking over to her new guests.

Alaros stretched as he turned to face the Goddess of Wisdom. "That was entertaining."

Athena planter her spear in the ground, her shield and armor fading into the wind. "Hello Ikaros, Theialla, Alaros." She greeted them, a small smile upon her lips. "Welcome to Olympus."


	2. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Chapter 1: Between the The Sea of Monsters and The Titan's curse**

 **Camp Half-Blood, Big House**

Chiron paced around the house, hooves clopping as he frowned, staring at the ground. Mr D sat off to the side, lazily eating grapes as Seymour the leopard gnawed the ping-pong table anxiously. "Relax Chiron." The god said, finishing off the last of his grapes. The God waved his hand and a new bowl of grapes appeared as well as a sausage, which Seymour leaped at.

"How are the demigods going to take this? Generation after Generation hasn't known about this, and this is huge. The primordials rising would be smaller!" Chiron exclaimed, dismay in his voice. Mr D stood up, the bowl of grapes disappearing. "Relax, it will be fine." The God of wine said calmly, patting the Centaurs back.

"Now than, they should be coming in right-"

The sound of a door slamming against a wall interrupted Mr D, as the young son of Poseidon's voice rang out; "Chiron, Mr D, we're here!" The cabin leaders filed in after Percy, all looking curious. Katie stared at the walls as Travis and Conner poked her. Annabeth glanced around, looking for anything out of the ordinary as Silena examined her nails, picking dirt out between them.

Chiron gulped once, showing anxiety he had never demonstrated before. He stamped his hoof on the wooden tiles. "Listen Demigods. Everyone here knows the origins of the Gods?" Everyone nodded. Of course we do Chiron. Gaea gave birth to the Titans, and the titans started populating the earth. Gaea took a VERY long nap, while Kronos ate his kids, Zeus, his youngest son, made Kronus throw up his siblings. After a huge war, the gods defeated the titans, and locked the bad ones away-" Chiron stamped his hoof, interrupting Annabeth's prattle.

"And who created the Primordials?" Chiron asked. The demigods discussed. Annabeth looked troubled, but regardless stepped forward. "Chaos did. It created our world, than left to somewhere else." Chiron nodded once, and the demigods stopped talking.

"What you were told was a lie."

All at once the demigods yelled, shouting out their thoughts. Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other over the uproar, worried about what had just been revealed. Annabeth moved around people to get next to the son of Poseidon, trying to talk over the yelling. RIght as she reached him, Chiron slammed his hoof into the ground.

"SILENCE! Everyone, listen!" The cabin leaders immediately shut up, staring at Chiron, never having seen him this angry. Chiron took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to say.

"Children, Chaos did create our world, but it did not create only ours. For millions of years before our world existed, Chaos and thousands of other Ancients created many worlds, but unlike ours, which is isolated from them, they were all bound together. Many great houses exist there, some of their leaders stronger than the big three. However, in later years, Chaos created many smaller, separate worlds. All of the new ones were connected to the main world by gateways, but thousands of years ago, ours was lost to tartarus. Until now."

As the demigods stared, stunned, at Chiron, he sighed and continued his story. "Recently, we have made connection with one of the great houses based in this land. We have requested aid against Kronos and the titans, and they have agreed to help us. Not only out of the goodwill of their hearts, but because Kronos has also made connections in the large world, known as Tessor. These others want to conquer our world and control it. But we won't let them. From now on, fighting Kronos will take top priority."

Nobody spoke after Chiron finished, too shocked to say anything. "Wha-" Annabeth got out, before Chiron interrupted her. "Ah, and our allies from Tessor are coming in 2 days. Do be ready for that.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: 2 Days after Chapter 1, Between SOM and TC**

Annabeth and Percy stood with a couple of the other camp leaders as they waited for their "Guests" from Tessor arriving. Annabeth stared into the distance, at the island of manhattan in the distance. Percy walked over, bored out of his mind. They had been waiting for almost an hour and almost all the Camp leaders had gone from standing in a line to lounging around the area in front of the big house.

"Hey." Percy said, nudging Annabeth. The daughter of Athena glanced over, seemingly deep in thought.

"What do you think they could be like?" Annabeth wondered, worry clear in her voice. Percy patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I don't think they're that bad. They _did_ offer to help us, instead of letting Kronos and his allies, well, ANNIHILATE us."

Annabeth turned away, looking out over long island again. Percy stared at her for a little bit. "Ah well" he said under his breath, turning away, only to see a large armored vehicle driving towards the camp. He turned around, sprinting over to Chiron. "They're here," he exclaimed to the Centaur, who galloped forward.

"Everyone! Our new allies are coming. Try not to accidentally wound, injure, maim or kill them." A couple demigods rubbed the back of their necks guiltily as the Centaur trotted towards the area the car was driving towards.

30 seconds later, the car pulled up into the small clearing. The small welcoming group stood around 10 feet away; while some were expecting a half monster to walk out, and others were expecting a godlike, glowing being.

No one expected what looked like a 18 year old girl, a ravenette with long, wavy hair. She wore black jeans, a grey t-shirt and running shoes, NIKE of course. The young woman had 2 daggers sheathed on her back, with what looked like a katana in between them, as well as 3 throwing knives strapped to her arm.

She had long eyelashes, a normal human face and her bangs swept to the sides. But her most stunning trait, which was revealed when Percy and her made eye contact, was her beautiful purple eyes, that seemed to glimmer and glow, even 10 feet away. Her eyes shimmered with grey and white flashes sometimes appearing in the royal purple iris.

She turned away, eyes sweeping across the camp. The woman turned back to face Chiron, who trotted up to her. "Hello, Theialla," he said, tilting his head in recognition. The woman, Theialla, smiled.

"Hello Chiron. Good to meet you." Chiron gestured for Theialla to follow him, which she did.

However, she glanced one last time back at Percy, and as they stared at each other, Percy felt something _deep_ within his soul. The son of poseidon gasped, and Theialla's smile faded, the happy shine in her eyes turning into curiosity. She seemed about to walk towards Percy, but Chiron tapped her on the shoulder. "My Lady?" the centaur said. Theialla turned to follow him, apprehension at following Chiron barely visible. "Yes. Let us go." The young woman said, walking to the big house without looking back at Percy.

The son of Poseidon stood still as Annabeth ran up, a small frown on her face. "What was that?" She whisper-yelled, scowling at the young woman walking away. Percy slowly turned to look at her. "I don't-" He started to gasp, but Annabeth screamed, interrupting him. "Percy, your eyes!" She said, pulling a small mirror out of her pocket.

The son of Poseidon snatched the mirror from her hand, staring at his face. Not seeing anything, until finally- there. In the middle of his eyes, his pupils had gone from black to…

Pure gold, shimmering and glowing as though small stars were in his eyes.

Percy slowly slid in his new contacts, trying to hide his golden pupils. Annabeth had rushed him to her cabin, sneaking him in and showing Percy the contacts that some people from Athena chose to wear to conceal their grey eyes and demigod heritage.

"What happened Percy?" Annabeth demanded. The son of Poseidon shrugged, already shaken up from the weird encounter earlier. "I have no idea…" He said. Annabeth grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cabin. She stared at his face for a while before adjusting the contact a bit.

"There we go." She said. Percy chuckled. "A little eager to touch my face, huh owl-face?" Annabeth gasped, frowning while pushing him away. "God dammit seaweed brain. Of course your idiotic mind would find my help flirtatious." Annabeth ran off to join the rest of her cabin at archery, and Percy sighed a he walked back to his cabin.

 **Oh my god, I just realized I haven't written an author's note for any of my previous chapters T_T oh well, I'll summarize it here. So, what is Theialla planning, what happened to Ikaros and Alaros? Why are Percy's eyes golden? All this will be answered next chapter! And maybe a couple after that. Oh, and yes, in chapter 0 I said "Gateway to Chaia," just a quick bit of story: Chaia is a city in Tessor, so that wasn't a typo.**

 **Everyone who reviews gets a cookie :D Flames help me cook my marshmallows, so they're still welcome :D**


End file.
